Angels
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: There were three women Anakin Skywalker would love in his lifetime and one he would love after death. Four good angels that would impact him forever.


**V.E.: Well, I've recently gotten a computer of my own, which I hope will speed up some updates. Still, I wanted to write something right now and a oneshot seems like an appropriate thing since I want this to be quick and simple.**

**I came across this idea a little while ago. Hope that someone reads this.**

**Disclaimer: It would be wonderful if I did own this. Unfortunately, I don't. I'm an almost college student, not the CEO of Disney.**

* * *

_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. –George Elliot._

XXX

**Shmi**

He was bound to love her.

She was his mother, the first woman in his life. Despite all the hardships and being slave, she was always kind and looked forward to better times for the both of them. She always believed in him, he was her special boy, her Ani.

She was the first person to understand there was something special about him and not in the way that most people believed their children to be. She had known it from before he was born, how else could his existence be explained?

Being without a father, it made as much sense that he be doubly attached to his mother. She was meant to be his mother just as much as he was meant to be a Jedi.

Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing he would have to do. He understood why he had to leave her, but his heart couldn't' let her go. Still, he wanted to be a Jedi and he would do it for her. And someday he would come back for her.

When he started having the dreams about her, he was naturally scared. When he finally took action to them, it was too late to save her.

But he was the one who held her in the end, the one who was with her as she breathed her last.

Her face was just like that of angel.

XXX

**Padme**

It could be said he was in love with her from the moment he saw her.

Years later, he'd smack himself for saying such cheesy stuff to her about angels. But from the moment he saw her, he knew she wasn't like the other girls. She carried an air of command and was definitely more beautiful from any of the girls he had seen.

Finding out she was the Queen was a shock, but he feels better about when he realized that he wasn't the only one fooled. Besides, it was for her protection and if it meant her being safe, Anakin was all for it.

Even during his years in the temple, his mind would wander back to thinking about her.

Meeting her again was a gift. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, though it took her a little while to adjust to the fact he was grown up.

That his feeling were returned was something to celebrate and something to worry over. A Jedi was not to have attachments, but he just couldn't help it.

Time went by, still secrecy had to be kept. He cursed the Jedi Code, wishing that he could be with her as a husband and wife, not just as a Jedi and Senator. Still, things always worked out for times that they could see each other.

When she told him about her pregnancy, Anakin knew things were going to get complicated, but he couldn't help but feel thrilled. He was going to be a father.

So when the dreams warned, he knew he had to act. He had lost his mother, he wouldn't lose her or his child.

He could blame Obi Wan all he wanted for what happened on Mustafar, but it didn't change the facts he knew to be true.

He turned her into a real angel and that was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

XXX

**Ahsoka**

He didn't originally want her.

Having a Padawan would just slow him down. And even though the Masters didn't think he did, Anakin knew how involved he became when it came to someone close to him. He didn't want to get attached someone only to lose them.

But Ahsoka broke that barrier. Headstrong, sure of herself, but still wanting to learn; she was just like him as a Padawan. Somehow, he just began loving her.

Anakin had seen enough Master and Student relationships to know they usually fell under one of two categories. He had experienced both with Obi Wan, his early years being like that of a 'Parent and Child' while after his knighthood it became more like 'Siblings.' He wasn't entirely certain, but he was pretty sure that their relationship was a little of both. He loved her like family, taught her as best he could, and didn't like to think about the time when she would move to be a Jedi in her own right without him.

In a way, he realized that his feelings for Ahsoka was in some ways just as strong as what he felt for his mother and his wife. She reminded him of himself, to keep calm and not be reckless.

To be sure enough, his feelings wouldn't let her go.

He knew she couldn't have bombed the Temple. When she was expelled from the order, he was furious. Surely if they thought about it, they would have realized how impossible it was. Ahsoka wouldn't have done it.

He knew he had to do something and he was the only one who could help her. In the end, he found Bariss in just the right time. He was finally able to save someone he loved.

But he was going to lost her anyway. Even then, he knew that the Council did things badly. She deserved an outright apology, not an attempt to push everything on the Force.

Running after her, he was glad to know she till trusted him. He knew why she left, but his heart still broke anyway.

She was the unexpected angel, the one he didn't realize was one until after she was gone. But she was an angel all the same.

XXX

**Leia**

He despised her from the moment he saw her.

A brown haired beauty of a senator fond of her opinions. Padme.

A kind and composed woman who never gave up, comforting those who needed it. Shmi.

A feisty young tomboy who wasn't afraid to talk back or fight back. Ahsoka.

She embodied all the qualities he once loved and now couldn't stand.

He was well aware that the feeling of disdain was mutual. Talking back to him like an equal, he realized he didn't like being on the other hand of that conversation. He did have to acknowledge her resistance to mind probe. Grudgingly.

He hated her throughout the rebellion, how she kept on fighting. How she kept Luke from falling closer to the Dark Side, away from him.

He didn't find out she was his daughter until just before he died. In his mind, it was a very good case of irony.

After death, he watched over the both of them. He wasn't surprised by either of their thoughts of him. Luke could forgive and see the best in him, just like Padme. Leia, on the other hand, was a lot more like him personality wise and was not going to consider it. He couldn't blame her, he couldn't really forgive himself either.

In the end, she was able to forgive him and he was able to finally find some closure.

She was Luke and Han's good Angel and soon enough, he came to see her as his too.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
